Kagome Black, Purity Ice Princess
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: Kagome is Pitch Black's daughter. On her sixteenth birthday, she begs her father if she could go out into the world. He denies her request, leaving her upset. When Pitch is out spreading nightmares, she escapes with her faithful companion, Kilala, and out into the world. MiM announces a new guardian and Jack Frost has the task of finding her. Full sum inside. KagXJack
1. Prologue

Summary: Kagome is Pitch Black's daughter. On her sixteenth birthday, she begs her father if she could go out into the world. He denies her request, leaving her upset. When Pitch is out spreading nightmares, she escapes with her faithful companion, Kilala, and out into the world. MiM announces a new guardian and Jack Frost has the task of finding her. When he does, their eyes meet and both couldn't breath. At that moment, Jack realises she is his chosen one. KagomeXJack

Pitch looked down in the black crib, smiling down at the small infant who slept peacefully in its soft, purple blanket.

"My dear daughter..." He whispered, running a hand down the young girl's cheek. The infant opened her eyes tiredly and blinked up at the nightmare king. Pitch felt his heart crack at the sight of her blue eyes. The same colour as his lovely Rai's... The baby reached up and grasped one of his long fingers, looking innocently up at the man. He smiled once again and lifted the baby girl out of her crib, cradling her gently in his arms. The baby smiled cutely, giggling. Pitch sighed quietly as the little baby snuggled into his arms. Slowly, she began to fall asleep. Pitch placed her back into the crib, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, my lovely Kagome..." He whispered before setting off to spread nightmares.


	2. Chapter 1

Kagome ran a hand over Kilala's fur, looking into the dark shadows of her room. It was her birthday. Her sixteenth, to be exact, and she was waiting for her father to return.

"This is it, Kilala. I'm really going to ask him." Kagome looked down at Kilala, brushing a lock of raven black hair behind her ear. Kilala glanced up, her large, red eyes filled with worry. "Don't worry, Kilala. I'll be fine. I just hope he'll say yes." Kagome sighed, her blood red lips twitching downwards into a frown. She heard footsteps and looked up as the door opened. She sprinted over and hugged Pitch. "Hi, Dad." She smiled. Pitch placed a hand on her head. Kagome looked up.

"Hello, Kagome. Happy birthday." Pitch smiled.

"Thank you Dad. Um, I have a request."

"Go ahead, dear."

"Well," Kagome took a deep breath. "Since I've turned 16 and I'm old enough to look out for myself, I was wondering if I could go outside. I want to see the world." Pitch's expression darkened.

"Absolutely not." Kagome's smile and heart fell.

"Why? I'm old enough. I promise I'll be careful!" She begged. Pitch shook his head.

"No. You are not going out there." Pitch said firmly.

"But why? I've always wanted to go out there! There's a whole new adventure out there just waiting for me! Please let me go!"

"I said no! It's dangerous out there! I wouldn't stand it if those wretched Guardians found you! I never want to hear you day that again!" Pitch yelled angrily and stalked out the room. Kagome fell back onto her bed, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. It wasn't fair! She was old enough, right? She could protect herself, right? She could!

"Meow." Kagome looked over as Kilala leaped onto her lap. The cat purred and nuzzled the girl's stomach, trying to make her feel better. Kagome shook her head.

"He never raised his voice at me before..." Kagome mumbled, her voice wavering. A lone tear slid down her cheek. It landed on Kilala's head, making the cat shake her head. Kilala licked Kagome's hand, trying to lift her spirits. The small cat wanted to make her master, her friend happy again but nothing seemed to be working. Kagome sighed. "Hey Kilala. What do you think of going on a dangerous mission?"

"Meow?" Kilala tilted her head curiously. A mission?

"Tonight when Dad goes to give people nightmares we're going outside." Kilala mewled and nodded. Tonight was going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 2

Kagome hugged her father goodbye as he made his way out of their home to bring many people nightmares. As soon as she was sure he was gone, she turned to Kilala and nodded. The cat nodded and transformed into her large form. Kagome grasped her bow and strapped it to her back. Then she grabbed a necklace and hung it around her neck. It was a purple star. It belonged to her mother and Pitch gave it to Kagome when she was 8. Kagome sat on Kilala's back.

"Let's go." She nodded and Kilala took off and out of her home and into the night sky. She looked down at the forest, taking a deep breath. Her heart raced and she looked up into the dark sky which was dotted with shining stars and a bright moon. Kagome let out a care-free laugh, the wind blowing through her hair. She smiled widely. "This is amazing!" Kilala purred in agreement and continued flying.

With the Guardians

"Why are we here?" Jack asked, leaning against his staff lazily.

"Man in Moon wants to tell us something." North explained. Bunnymund rolled his eyes as Tooth fluttered excitedly, her Baby Teeth flying about her. Sandy just stood there, looking around.

The moon's light shone down and a pedestal rose up.

"Oh! A new guardian! I hope it's a girl!" Tooth said with so much joy. Suddenly, a blue figure appeared on it. It was a girl wearing a black leather jacket which was open, showing a white t-shirt underneath, it's hood up and covering her face. She wore a dark mini skirt, black boots and had a bow strapped to her back. Everyone went silent.

"Kagome." North said. He looked very surprised. "She's a good one."

"Who?" Jack asked.

"Kagome, the Purity Ice Princess!" Tooth smiled widely and squealed. "I heard her teeth are beautiful!" North rolled his eyes.

"Yes yes we know she has nice teeth." He said, exasperated. Then he clasped his hands together. "Now, who's going to get her?"

"Ooh ooh ooh!" Tooth raised her hand, waving it about like a maniac.

"How about you, Jack?" North turned to the boy. Jack shrugged.

"Sure." He said. Tooth pouted.

"Well then, get going." North handed Jack two globes. Jack smashed one and disappeared though the portal. Bunnymund looked at North, his face showing complete disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding, mate! Pitch Black's Daughter!"

With Kagome

Kilala soon landed in a quiet spot. Kagome got off and looked around. Snow covered the ground fairly well. Trees surrounded the area, making it a bit secluded and very quiet. Kagome liked it. She saw nothing dangerous about the outside world. She wondered what her father was so worried about. She lifted her hood up and grabbed her iPod from her pocket and put in her earphones. She recieved it on her twelfth birthday. She played a song (Can't control myself by Krewella) and glanced around. The outside world wasn't scary, nor dangerous to Kagome. It seemed like the perfect world.

"I don't understand." Kagome whispered. Kilala transformed into her smaller self and leaped onto Kagome's head. "I wonder why he didn't want me out here? This is brilliant." She continued listening to music until she felt like she was being watched. She shook it off and removed her earphones, switching the little black device off and slipping it back into her pocket.

"Mrew." Kilala pawed Kagome's hood as she sat down in the snow. She lifted Kilala off of her head and onto her lap, stroking the fur on her head and scratching her behind her ears. Kilala purred happily, enjoying the attention.

"Ah, I found you." Kagome's head shot up and she noticed a boy standing a few feet in front of her. Kilala watched as Kagome stared at the stranger.

"Why were you looking for me?" She asked. The stranger smiled, leaning on his staff.

"Could you lift your hood? I want to see the person I was told to look for." He asked. Kagome rolled her eyes and pushed down her hood. The stranger looked straight into her eyes and immediately felt his heart skip a beat. Both seemed to have fallen into a trance. A light blue blush rose to the stranger' s cheeks as he stared.

"Sir, are you okay?" Kagome asked, snapping out of the trance first. He cleared his throat.

"I-I'm alright. You need to come with me." Kagome was suddenly grabbed and shoved into a sack. She let out a scream. Kilala mewled loudly and they got the sensation of flying. Seconds later, they landed harshly on solid ground. Kagome groaned. She sat up in the sack.

"Kilala?" She called out, panicking. She heard a meow and picked the cream-coloured cat up. Kagome clambered out of the sack and looked around.

"Ah, there she is! Kagome!"

"Huh?" Kagome looked up. One was a man who looked quite happy and a bit, ahem, round in the middle. There was a humanoid pooka, a fluttering humanoid hummingbird, the stranger and a small, slightly chubby man who seemed to be sleeping. "Where am I? What am I doing here?"

_"I should have listened to Dad."_ Kagome thought, shutting her eyes.

"Good to see you. I'm North. This is Tooth, Sandy, Bunnymund and Jack." The large man explained. Tooth flew over, trying to pry Kagome's lips apart so she could see her teeth.

"Tooth! Fingers out of mouth!"

"Sorry!" Tooth fluttered back. Kagome shook her head.

"That doesn't explain why I'm here." She stated.

"Man in Moon wants you to become guardian."

The world stopped.

A guardian.

_A guardian._

Her father's enemies.

"NO!" Kagome screamed, clutching her head. "No! I won't!"

"I agree with the Sheila. It's not a good idea. Especially with who her father is." . Kagome's head snapped up.

"There's nothing wrong with him! He may be bad but he's good at heart!" Kagome snapped.

"Who is your father?" Jack asked.

"... Pitch Black."


	4. Chapter 3

Jack stumbled forward. His eyes went wide.

"Pitch Black? Pitch Black?! No way!" He shook his head quickly. Kagome frowned.

"Yes way." She turned to North. "Why me? My dad is Pitch Black and doesn't that make me evil?" She asked. North shook his head.

"Nonsense! You are sweet little girl, da? No need to worry." North smiled comfortingly. Kagome stepped back.

"I should have listened to him..." She whispered. "I should've never left our home... Oh, he's going to kill me!" Kagome began to panic, her breathing becoming rapid.

"Calm down, Kagome!" Tooth called. Sandy quickly went over and tried to calm the hyperventilating girl. Kagome, still panting heavily, looked around. Her vision blurred around the edges. She glanced everywhere, eyes wide and pupils dialated as everyone crowded around her.

"The walls," Kagome whispered in a panicked voice. "The walls are closing in..."

"Calm down. The walls aren't moving." Jack said calmly.

"I-I can't breath!" Kagome grasped her hair, panting rapidly. Suddenly, she collapsed to the floor and everything went blank. The last things she heard was

"She's down!"

"Give her space!"

Jack looked down at the girl, panicking. Kilala ran over and pawed Kagome's cheek.

"Wh-what do we do? I had no idea she was claustrophobic! What do w-"

"Calm down, Frostbite!" Bunnymund grabbed Jack's shoulders. "You take her to the empty room with the crown on it." Jack nodded and lifted the girl, taking her through. Kagome sighed and curled up closer, burying her face into his neck. Jack blushed heavily but continued his way down the halls until he reached a door with a crown made of ice painted on it. It was surrounded with blue sparkling sand. Jack opened the door and walked in. He set Kagome down on the bed and when he tried to pull away she had a grip on his hand.

"N-no..." Kagome mumbled and turned onto her side, still clutching the frost spirit's hand. Jack stared down at her. Kagome looked so innocent so sweet. So _vulnerable_. He didn't know why but he felt as if he had to protect her at all costs. He sat down on the edge of the bed, staring at Kagome's peaceful expression.

"Well, that's cute." Jack looked over at the door to see Bunnymund leaning on the door frame with Tooth gushing at how cute it was, Sandy smiling and North chuckling.

"Hey, she was the one who wouldn't let go." Jack lifted his free hand, a blush once again staining his cheeks. Tooth fluttered over and looked down at Kagome.

"She's really out of it." She said. "I hope it wasn't too much on her." Jack sighed and felt her wrist, feeling her heart beat was steady.

"I hope she's alright." Jack whispered. Kilala looked up at him. She walked over and leaped onto his head, purring. Jack stared at Kagome and smiled.

A few hours later and Jack was still by her side. Bunnymund had gone back to the Warren, Tooth and Sandy went to do their nightly duties and North went back to making toys in time for Christmas. Jack looked at her, smiling. Her eyes snapped open.

"What happened?" She mumbled.

"You passed out when everyone crowded around you." Jack said quietly. Kagome blinked hazily up at him. A light blush stained her cheeks when her vision cleared. Blue mixed with blue and neither said another word. Kilala pounced off of Jack's head and onto Kagome's lap. Kagome looked over at Kilala and lifted a heavy hand to scratch the demonic cat behind her ear. Suddenly, she shot straight up.

"Dad's going to kill me if he notices I'm gone!" Kagome leaped off the bed but as the blood rushed to her head, making her vision turn dark for a bit, she leaned against the wall. "Kilala! Go!" The cat nodded and transformed into her larger form. Jack yelped and leaped back. Kilala sprinted over and Kagome got on he back. Turning to Jack, Kagome whispered "I'll see you again, Prince Frost..." With that, Kilala took off and out the wide-open window and out into the cold air. Kagome's hair whipped harshly behind her, the wind making her eyes water. Kagome ran her hand over Kilala's head, holding on tight as the demon sped up quickly and they were whizzing back home. As soon as Kilala descended into their home, Kagome jumped off and ran into her room. She glanced down at her outfit to make sure she looked like she went no where. Once she was sure, Kilala padded in, back in her small form.

"Mrew." Kilala jumped onto the bed, curling up next to Kagome who stroked her fur. Kagome sighed and thought back to what North told her.

_"A Guardian? Pah,"_ Kagome thought, her head in her hand, her elbow resting on her knee. _"It's not true. My father is Pitch Black. Enemy of the Guardians. This is just a mistake."_ Kagome frowned.

"One big, confusing, obvious mistake." She muttered. Kilala lifted her head and touched Kagome's hand with the tip of her nose. Kagome heard footsteps and looked up. The door opened and Pitch walked in. "Hi, Dad."

"Kagome, I am so sorry for raising my voice at you. I was just worried." Pitch walked over and held out a black box with a lavender ribbon. "Here. Happy birthday, dear." Kagome took the box. She untied the ribbon and lifted the lid. Within the box was a bright yellow glass ball with a picture in it. The picture had Pitch, a new-born Kagome and a woman with light brown hair and blue eyes.

"Mother..." Kagome ran a hand over her mother's face and curled her finger into her hand as she drew her hand back. Kagome looked over at Pitch who's eyes teared up. Kagome set the box down and hugged the man. She held back tears. "Thank you, Dad..." She whispered. The Nightmare King let in a shaky breath and pulled his daughter closer.

"I just wish she was here to see what a beautiful girl you've grown up to be." Pitch placed his head on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome breathed deeply.

"I wish she was here to see what a wonderful father you are." Kagome smiled at her Dad. The man pulled away from his daughter's embrace and sighed. He ran a hand down the side of Kagome's pale face.

"Get some sleep, Kagome." Pitch smiled caringly. He rose to his feet and walked out the room. Kagome glanced at the box and lifted the glass ball out. She placed it next to her bed and stood up. Kagome walked over to her dresser and grabbed her black nightgown. Removing her clothes, she changed into her nightgown and walked back. She lifted the covers. Kilala rose to her paws and walked over to the right pillow and curled up. Kagome lay under the duvet and shut her eyes.

_"Goodnight, mother."_


	5. Chapter 4

Jack leaned against a tree, looking up at the moon. He thought of Kagome and sighed.

_"She was beautiful. Stunning, even. A real Angel. I just wish I could've spoken to her under better circumstances."_ He thought. Jack sighed again, his beating faster. He clenched the fabric of his hoodie, over where his heart should be. _"Why am I feeling this way? I feel like she's something special to me. Like she's-"_ Jack's train of thought was cut off when he saw Sandy's cloud of dreamsand. A stream of the golden sand drifted over to him and hit him in the face. Jack rubbed his eyes and yawned tiredly. He shut his eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

With North

North looked up at the moon, eyes wide.

"Manny, are you sure?" He asked. The room filled with silence until the jolly old man sighed. "I understand. I will tell Jack as soon as I see him." North walked over to a chair and sat down, his head in his hands. "He may not like this."

_In Jack's dream_

_Jack's POV_

_"Jack?"_

_I looked around. No one was there._

_"Jack?"_

_I looked again. No one there._

_"Jack!" A figure appeared and began running towards me. It was Kagome. She smiled widely and leaped into my arms._

_"Kagome!" I held her tightly. She leaned up and nuzzled my cheek._

_"Jack. I missed you so much." She mumbled. Kagome leaned up and kissed me. I happily wrapped my arms around her and kissed back. I felt whole. I felt complete. Until she suddenly shifted. Her body turned into black sand and crumbled to my feet. I stared down at the sand. I heard crying. I looked up and saw Kagome on the ground. Her legs were tucked up to her chest and her head was buried against her knees. Her arms were wrapped around her legs as she sobbed quietly. A woman appeared beside her and reached for her. The woman's hand went straight through her._

_"My dear Kagome. I'm here! Please see me!" The woman pleaded. Kagome's sobbed louder. I wanted to run over and hug her but chains wrapped around my hands and ankles. Kagome lifted he head to reveal tear-streaked cheeks and red, puffy eyes. The woman and her disappeared into thin air and I was swallowed by darkness._

I quickly sat up, blinking rapidly. Just what was that? Who was that woman? The wind blew past me and I thought I head a voice.

"Hello?" I called. I heard it again and this time more clearer.

_Protect Kagome. Be her light in her dark past._

I looked around until I saw someone. A woman, a transparent one, stood in front of me. She had short light brown hair and blue eyes. I noticed how they were the same shade as Kagome's.

"Who are you?" I asked. The woman smiled gently.

_I am her mother. Please, Jack Frost. Protect my darling girl from future harm._ The woman spoke tenderly. _Protect her and give her the love no one else could, not even her father could give._ She began fading fast. _Please. Look after her._ She disappeared. I stared at the spot she was just at. I quickly rubbed my eyes. Was she the cause of that dream? If so, then why?


	6. Chapter 5

Kagome woke up the next day and yawned. Kilala pawed at her cheek. Kagome glanced over and smiled.

"Morning, Kilala." She greeted tiredly. Kilala mewled and nuzzled and licked her face, making Kagome giggle. "Alright alright I'm up." Kagome pushed the little cat away and sat up. She yawned and stretched. Kilala purred, blinking cutely at the girl. Kagome let out another yawn and smiled. Her mind went back to that boy. Jack Frost. She sighed. He was very handsome, for a Guardian. And his voice was so deep, it sent shivers down her spine. Kagome shook her head. "Why was I thinking about that?" She wondered.

"Mrew." Kilala tilted her head. Kagome shook her head again.

"Nothing." She ran a hand through her raven locks. Kilala shook her head and transformed. It wasn't her larger form this time. Kilala had turned into her form where she looked like a humanoid cat. The cat-girl stretched as Kagome stared, wide-eyed.

"I know you're thinking of that boy." Kilala said, running her paws down her fur. "It's cute."

"Wh-what're you talking about? And I didn't know you could do that." Kagome tried to change the subject. "A-and that glass ball Dad gave me was cute!"

"Let's get back to the main topic." Kilala entertwined her paws together. "I know things. Things about you that you don't know yourself."

"And, let me guess, you won't tell me anything." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I can tell you one thing." Kilala watched Kagome lean in eagerly. "How do you feel about Jack?"

"He's nice, a handsome boy but, I mean..." Kagome trailed off. "Well, his voice is so deep it's very, um... Let's say nice. And, uh, for some reason I felt weird when he looked at me."

"Exactly." Kilala crossed her legs. "You two are meant to be together. You're soulmates. He is you chosen one, as you are his." Kagome went silent. Then she giggled.

"You're funny! Now, c'mon. Tell me the truth." Kilala crossed her arms. Kagome stopped laughing. "You weren't joking." Kilala shook her head. Kagome flopped onto the bed again. "Oh nightmares, I have the worst luck in the world."

"No you don't," Kilala shook her head. "Be happy. He'll protect you, look after you, love you."

"But Dad already gives me all the love I need!" Kilala sighed.

"But it's no the same love. Your father gives you the parenting love, the family love. Jack would give you the true love. The love you are holding in your heart. The love you need to give to someone." She grabbed Kagome's hand, running a soft paw over the back. "You need his love." Kilala released Kagome's hand. Kagome sat up again.

"You can't be serious." The blue-eyed girl ran a hand through her hair.

"I am." Kilala frowned. Kagome lifted a hand and she began to us her powers, trying to get her mind off of Jack. A type of liquid floated above her palm. It looked like it was solid but it flowed with each movement. It was ice. Ice that could bend at Kagome's will. Suddenly it slowly turned to water, back to ice and then into a round ball of snow which Kagome now held. The snow didn't melt and Kagome passed it over into her other hand.

"Snow..." Kagome smiled. "Snow is so lovely. It's gentle and soft but can be hard and deadly, like a blizzard."

"And," Kilala began. "Jack also has the element snow." Kagome looked at the snowball and realised she was right. Her eyes widened and she threw it against the wall. She curled up, her face buried into her knees. Kagome's shoulders began shaking. Kilala looked worried, hearing a sob escape Kagome's throat. She placed a caring paw on Kagome's shoulder as she cried.

"I-I can't... This just can't happen. Dad'll disown me if he finds out." Kagome's voice was raspy. She lifted her head up, tears falling down her cheeks but when they reached just before her chin they froze then shattered into tiny sparkles.

"If he really loves you then he'll accept it." Kagome glanced at Kilala. "He might not like th idea but if he cares then he'll be fine with it."

"But what if I'm not?" Kagome rested her head on Kilala's shoulder. "What if I don't want to be with him?"

"You don't have a choice." Kilala sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Well, I guess it's not all bad. At least it's not someone like Cupid." Kagome mumbled. Kilala giggled.

"Definitely. He is a player."

()

Me: OMG I am so sorry for the long wait! I am on writers block. I would appreciate it if you guys could give me ideas. I have some for later but now, well, now I'm just like 'bleeeeh'


	7. Chapter 6

Pitch had noticed his daughter was acting strange.

He knocked on the door of her room.

"Kagome?" He called and opened the door. Kagome jumps in surprise.

"EEP!" She exclaimed. "Y-you just gave me a little fright." She giggled nervously. Pitch sat next to her.

"I've noticed some things." Pitch began.

"O-oh?" Kagome stammered. "Wh-what would that be?"

"You've been acting weirdly. Is there something your not telling me?" Pitch watched his daughter sigh.

"Well, I found out Kilala can do a trick." Kagome lied smoothly.

"I see. I was just worrying about you." Pitch smiled. "Is there something on your mind?" Kagome looked up at Pitch.

"Why do you hate the Guardians?" Kagome's question and voice held untainted innocence as Pitch's eyes went wide.

"A long time ago I was happy in the Dark Ages. I fed off people's fear. Then the Man in the Moon summoned those Guardians." Pitch's eyes softened. "With them was a lovely woman named Rai. She was wonderful. I fell hard for her." Pitch released a quiet laugh. "It seems only yesterday we had our first date. Then one day they went on their little missions. Those Guardians cost Rai her life! They're the reason she's dead." Kagome's heart fell. Oh no. Her Dad would never approve of Jack and her then.

"W-why do you hate their newest Guardian?" Kagome asked.

"My last plan failed because of him. I wanted revenge on those older Guardians for getting my wife killed but then he helped them save the world." Pitch shook his head. "It's still a very sore spot for me."

"But, what if it wasn't their fault?" Kagome asked. "What if Mother wanted to help and didn't care if she died? What if the Guardian's tried to save her?"

Pitch was silent. He stood up and ran a hand trough his hair.

"Darling, let's not talk about this. I've got to work now." He stalked out. Kagome sighed. The Guardians were the reason for her mother's death? Oh God. Dread filled her whole body. This was just great. Fan-fucking-tastic.

At the North Pole

Jack looked up at North.

"Jack, I have some news." North began, placing a large hand on his right shoulder.

"What is this about?" Jack asked, looking around, uninterested at what North was going to say.

"It's about Kagome." That caught Jack's attention. He turned to North quickly.

"Why? Did something happen? Did Pitch hurt her? If he did, I'm going to maim him! Wh-" Jack was cut off when North burst out laughing. The winter spirit realised what he said and blushed a bright indigo. "I-I mean, what about her?" Jack crossed his arms, trying to look uninterested but failing miserably.

"Well," North smiled warmly. "Last night I was told by Man in Moon that she is really your chosen one."

"... I knew it..." Jack's eyes widened in happiness. "I knew I felt something. I felt something there when I first saw her!" Jack smiled widely. Then it disappeared. "Oh no. Great. My chosen one is the daughter of Pitch." North patted Jack's back.

"Don't worry. We had another guardian with us a long time ago but she died on a mission." North said, a grave look on his face. "Her name was Rai. She was a nice woman. Pitch fell for her. Hard. They began dating. Then they got married and had Kagome. A year later and we were on a mission. Rai got herself killed just to help us save the children. We tried everything to save her but we were too late." North sighed. "She was a stubborn one. Didn't listen to us when we told her there was another way."

"So, in the end she died and... Pitch blames you for it?" Jack asked, eyes wide.

"That is correct." North sighed. "She was like the little sister I never had." He had a sad look in his eyes. "But I know she did it for us all. Here," North pulled a picture out from his pocket and handed it to Jack. "This is her." Jack gasped. It was the woman in his dream! She had long light brown hair and blue eyes. Her eyes held a caring look in them. He shook his head and didn't say a thing.


	8. Chapter 7

Kagome walked out of her room and down the corridors of her home thinking of what her Father said.

_"It was the Guardians fault Mum's dead?"_ She thought. Then she sighed. _"This is complicated."_ She ran a hand through her hair. Kagome continued walking, deep in thought until she crashed into something and fell onto her butt.

"Ow!" She winced in slight pain.

"Oh, sorry about that." A hand appeared in her line of vision and she took it. Th stranger hauled her up.

"Thank you." She brushed her clothes off and looked up. Her breath hitched in her throat at the familiarly handsome face. Only, it looked... altered. A boy with white hair, only a little bit darker than Jack's. Pale skin exactly like his, the same beige, tattered trousers, no shoes and staff in hands. The changes were he wore a black hoodie with the same frost design, his staff areas a dark grey and he had golden eyes. He looked like a darker version of Jack. "Um, not to be rude or anything but, who are you?" Kagome asked. She yelped when a hand reached out from the darkness and placed a hand on the stranger's shoulder. Pitch appeared.

"Ah, Kagome. I see you've met my new creation. It's Jack Frost. Only a darker version." Pitch smiled.

"The name's Dark Jack Frost. Nice ta meet you, Kagome." He smirked mischievously. It didn't give Kagome the warmth Jack's did. In a way it was a lot more evil. Still, Kagome smiled warmly and bowed.

"Please. The pleasure's all mine, Mr Dark Frost." She said politely. Dark smirked again.

"Don't worry, I know you're not comfortable with me around." He said. Kagome straightened her back.

"H-how did yo-"

"I make you uncomfortable, don't I? My voice makes your skin crawl, right? I know these things." Dark placed a hand on her wrist. His touch was cold. Not the playful cold like Jack's, but the creepy cold. "You're my little sister now. Let's get to know each other." He smiled. Pitch grinned.

"Play nice you two." Pitch said and disappeared. Probably off to spread more nightmares. Dark stared at Kagome with those unnerving gold eyes.

"Um, my favourite colour is blue." Kagome started.

"Mine's black." Dark replied. "How old are you?"

"16." Kagome said. "The age where I stop growing old."

"Fascinating. If I was the real Jack Frost, I would be 317."

The two continued to converse and Kagome got used to him. If she got used to this look-a-like then she would get along with the real deal.

()

Me: sorry for the shortness! I ran out of ideas for this chapter but I have pretty good ones for the next ones! If you have different kinds of ideas, please tell me! Thank you!


	9. Chapter 8

"Kagome," Kagome looked up at Pitch from her conversation with Dark. "I've been thinking that I was a bit harsh. So, I've decided to let you go out." Kagome grinned widely.

"Really?"

"But on one condition." Kagome nodded.

"Anything!" She said. Pitch looked at Dark.

"Dark comes with you." Pitch said. Kagome nodded. Dark watched Kilala leap over and transform into he larger self. The two got on her back and the demonic cat began making her way out of the lair. They shot out into the night sky and flew off. Kagome pretended it was the first time she was out an looked around, amazement written over her face.

"This is amazing!" She yelled. Dark chuckled, holding her steadily so she wouldn't fall. Kagome giggled, on the inside telling herself to keep up her act. She looked down and saw a frozen lake. "Over there!" Kilala nodded and floated down, reaching the side of the lake. Kagome got off quickly and walked over to the frozen water. She knelt down and tapped it. She then stuck out a foot on it, test in it's strength and was satisfied to see the ice was strong enough. Dark tapped her shoulder. Kagome looked at him and he held up a pair of skates that looked like they were made of ice but the ice was black. Kagome smiled.

"Do you know how to?" Dark asked. Kagome shook her head. "I'll teach you how." Kagome took the skates and put them on. Dark slipped on similar ones. He stepped onto the ice first. Kagome stood in the snow. She glanced at the ice warily. She didn't want to find a thin spot and fall though. Dark grinned. He grabbed her hand and helped her onto the ice. Dark held her around the waist from behind and helped her skate along the ice. Dark pulled her close and Kagome felt his breath on the nape of her neck. It made her shiver and feel slightly uncomfortable. She shut her eyes and imagined someone else holding her. Jack came into mind and she relaxed. Soon he let her go and she was skating on her own. Dark held her hands and they skated around the lake. Kagome laughed and gave her brother-figure a hug. They continued skating until a cold breeze brushed past them. Kagome let go of Dark's hands and looked around. Kilala ran over, a look in her eye. Kagome lips at her cat and realised who was coming. Dark looked up and tilted his head curiously at the sight of a boy in the distance.

"U-um, Dark?" Kagome stammered. He held a hand to her face to tell her to be quiet.

"I'll be right back." The boy held his staff tightly and flew up and towards the one person Kagome didn't want him to see. Jack.

Dark suddenly stopped in front of Jack. They both Just floated there, staring at each other. I was like looking into a mirror. Only one looked darker while the other one looked nice.

"Wh-what?" Jack stammered. Dark smirked evilly.

"So, you're the real Jack? Not much, are you? A goody-two-shoes. Let's hope you can hold up in a fight." And with that, Dark went charging forward. Jack moved out the way but Dark was persistent and kept on trying to hit him.

Kagome watched from bellow, worry clear on her face as the two attacked mercilessly. Fear spread though her body at the thought of Dark or Jack getting hurt. The two continuously shot at each other, making Kagome shut her eyes. She hoped they wouldn't get hurt. Kilala nudged her head against Kagome's thigh, making her open her eyes and she looked at Kilala. She nodded and got on the cat's back.

"Let's go!" Kagome yelled. Kilala shot up into the air and towards where she saw the colours of greyish blue and light blue collide together. She got closer and before they shot at each other again, Kagome was between them. "STOP!"

"K-Kagome?" Jack stared at her in surprise. Dark glanced at Jack then at Kagome.

"You know each other?" He asked. Kagome shook her head.

"N-no! Why should you think that?" She stammered. Dark looked at them both and connected all the dots.

"You disobeyed Pitch' s strict order not to go out."

()

Me: dun dun DUUUUN! Not my best ^^' it will get better! You can le trust meh!


	10. Chapter 9

"You disobeyed Pitch' s strict order not to go out."

Kagome felt her breath hitch.

"N-no! Dark, please, don't tell him!" She begged. Dark ignored her pleas and zoomed off into the sky and back to the lair. Kagome's whole world came crashing down. Jack floated over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you going to be okay?" Jack asked. Kagome stared off into the distance.

"I-I can't go back... Dad'll kill me!" Kagome felt tears appear in her eyes. "But... where will I go?"

"Come stay with us!" Jack said, meaning the other guardians as well. "Stay with me. We can protect you." Kagome looked at Jack, then at Kilala. The cat nodded her head. She turned back to Jack and nodded.

"Okay." She whispered. Jack looked at Kilala.

"Follow me." He said and flew off towards the North Pole where they'd surely choose a place for her and Kilala to stay. They continued their way, flying over different towns, cities and the sea until they reached the North Pole. They got inside and as soon as Kagome got off of Kilala she fell to the floor on her knees. Tears streamed down her face as North looked at her.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" He asked. Kagome was silent until she spoke again.

"No. No, I'm not okay. I should've listened to my Dad. Now, now he'll hate me..." Her voice was cracked and the tears fell to the floor. Kilala mewled and transformed only into her humanoid version. She pulled Kagome close.

"Don't cry, Kagome." Kilala said comfortingly. Jack and North stared at Kilala but then Jack walked over to comfort Kagome.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said a word." He apologised, wrapping an arm around her shoulders comfortingly. Kilala pulled away and Kagome buried her face into his neck, sobbing her eyes out. Kilala smiled.

"They belong." Kilala whispered to North.

"I'll call other guardians." North suggested and set off the Northern Lights.

Soon, they arrived to see Kagome being held by Jack. She stopped crying and just sniffled quietly.

"What happened?" Tooth asks, fluttering over to Kagome.

"I was going back to my lake but I was confronted by someone who looked like me. He said something about hoping I could hold out in a fight and began attacking me. Kagome stopped us before anyone got hurt and the guy realised she must've escaped their home when Pitch denied her request. I said she could stay with one of us." Jack explained. Kagome lifted her had and Tooth gasped at the sight of her red, puffy eyes. She pulled Kagome out of Jack's arms and looked her over. Kagome felt uncomfortable under her stare and hands and tore away from her grasp. She hugged Jack, still upset. Tooth looked at her, confused.

"Why did you pull away?" Tooth got closer and Kagome pushed in closer to Jack. She leaned up and whispered into his ear. He nodded.

"She was a bit uncomfortable when you pulled her up so quickly and she feels more comfortable with me." Jack explained.

"She was a lot more comfortable when she first met us. Why now?" Tooth asked. Sandy made some images out of dreamsand, saying maybe Jack was the only one she could trust at the moment.

"'Ey, Sheila." Kagome looked up at Bunny as he walked over. "Don't worry, you'll be fine with us." Kagome looked in his eyes, searching for anything that said he was lying. When she came up with nothing, she smiled.

Back at the Lair

Dark floated inside. He was deep in thought. Should he tell Pitch and risk hurting his little sister-figure? Or should he lie? Dark stood in the hallways, thinking deeply.

He had no idea what to do.

()

Me: :3 great to see my fanfic' s doing good! Now, I want you to say what you think is going to happen next. Like, will he betray his sister or will he lie? XD


	11. Chapter 10

Dark pondered, wondering still on what he should do. He came to the conclusion that if he told Pitch then Kagome would be brought back and isolated. Deciding, Dark sighed and looked for Pitch. Pitch seemed to be out for the moment. Good.

"She's my sister..." Dark whispered. "But she betrayed Pitch..." Sitting down in his room, he sighed, thinking of how to tell Pitch.

Back at the North Pole

Kagome didn't leave Jack's side. She didn't want to be with anyone else if he wasn't there. Jack would walk outside? She would follow. He goes to his room? She would trail after him. He goes to the bathroom? She would wait outside for him.(You thought it was something else? Hahahaha-shame on your dirty mind XD Joke.) North was quite curious in why the change of character. Jack was currently in the bathroom and she sat outside, waiting for him to come back out. North noticed her and walked over.

"Ah, Kagome. Waiting for Jack?" He asked. Kagome looked up and nodded, nudging away. "I have a question."

"Shoot." She said, meaning for him to go ahead and asked.

"Why the change of character? Before you were very brave. Now, you follow Jack. What is problem?" North asked.

"Uh..." Kagome looked away. "I didn't trust anyone outside my home. Especially when I was younger, Dad told me not to trust any strangers because they would be cruel. The only trust I had was in my Dad." Kagome looked up at North. "Now, I feel like I can really, truly trust Jack. I don't want to leave his side." North was surprised at her answer and chuckled.

"You placed your trust well." The Guardian of Wonder watched Kagome just sit there, waiting for Jack to come back.(Lol rhymed) Jack soon cam out of the bathroom, making Kagome's head perk up and she was immediately by his side.

"Jack!" She exclaimed.

"Hey, Kagome." Jack chuckled. "Don't worry. I wasn't long."

"It felt like hours." Kagome pouted. Jack looked up at North.

"Ah! North!" He smiled. "Something up?"

"No no, just wanted to ask Kagome a question." North patted Jack's shoulder. Tooth flew over and Kagome gasped and moved into Jack. She stared up at Tooth, still not really trusting her. Tooth fluttered over to Kagome who moved until she was right against Jack and couldn't move anymore.

"Tooth, I think you're making her uncomfortable." The winter spirit said. Tooth pouted.

"But I still need to see her teeth!" She whinned. Kagome let out a gasp.

"M-my teeth?" She stammered. Jack wrapped an arm around her shoulders comfortingly.

"Don't worry. She's obsessed with teeth." Kagome looked uncertain before she opened her mouth, baring her teeth. Tooth squealed and zoomed forward, fingers running over each tooth. Kagome shrieked and backed away, going behind Jack.

"Tooth!" Jack yelled. He took Kagome's hands to comfort her. "Not cool." Kagome looked at Tooth who began apologising.

"Sorry! I forgot! I just love teeth and hers are beautiful." Tooth said. Kagome looked at her.

"It's okay. It was just sudden." Tooth tilted her head.

"Hey, why do you follow Jack all the time?" She asked. Kagome looked at Jack then back at Tooth.

"I trust him." Was her simple reply. Kilala scampered in and leaped into her arms. She purred as Kagome ran a hand through her soft fur. Kilala lifted her head and pounced onto Jack's head. Kagome reached up. "No," She lifted Kilala off. "No jumping on Jack's head." Kilala nodded and jumped onto Jack's shoulder. She rubbed her face on Jack's cheek, like he was her Dad or something. Kagome giggled. Jack looked at Kagome and smiled.

"You trust him a lot?" Tooth asked. Kagome nodded.

"I trust him with anything." She smiled at Tooth.

Back with Dark

Dark watched Pitch return and looked to the floor.

"Ah, Dark. Where is Kagome?" Pitch asked, walking over. Dark looked up and spoke.

"We encountered the real Jack and he took her." Dark lied smoothly.

_"She may have ignored him but she's my sister."_ Dark thought. _"It's my duty to keep her happy, even if it means lying."_

()

Me: OMG RAVEN I WANT TO HUG YOU! THANK YOU! You're too kind! X3


	12. Chapter 11

Pitch's facial expression turned from happy to furious.

"WHAT!" He yelled. Dark just stood there, unfazed. "When I get my hands on him I'll-"

"Pitch," Dark began. "Why don't we look for her? She's a strong girl. Maybe she escaped him and ran off somewhere." Pitch growled, anger clear on his face.

"If he hurts her, I will kill him." Pitch snarled.

At the North Pole

Kagome watched the now-humanoid Kilala walk over and hug her. Kilala's tail swished playfully and she ruffled Kagome's hair. Kagome giggled, pushing Kilala's hand away. Jack watched the small exchange, chuckling. It was cute. Kagome looked at Jack then blushed. Kilala nudged her arm with he furry elbow.

"Go on," Kilala whispered. "Do it." Kagome hesitantly nodded and took something from her pocket, hiding it behind her back and walking over to Jack. Jack watched her.

"Um, Jack," Kagome began. "When I was back in the lair, Kilala told me something."

"Oh yeah? What?" He asked curiously. Kagome blushed.

"Uh, well..." She trailed off. She averted her gaze and blushed even more. Glancing back up she took a deep breath. "I can't say it."

"Well, are you able to show it?" Jack questioned. Kagome nodded but didn't do anything yet. "So, are you going to show me or are you going to stall for longe-" Jack was cut off when Kagome placed her index finger against his lips.

"Please, just shut up." And with that, Kagome removed her finger and pressed her lips against his. Kagome quickly pulled away and Jack was in a daze. She grabbed his hand and placed a box in it. Jack snapped out of it and looked at the box in question. "I was told to give this to my Chosen one." Jack's head snapped up.

"You knew too?" He smiled. "Well, that makes it less awkward!"

"Open it." Kagome smiled eagerly. Jack tugged one end of the ribbon, making it fall off and he caught it before it fell to the ground. He lifted the lid and smiled at what he saw. It was a large ice-carved rose. Inside the actual flower it looked like liquid moved around in it. The stem was green but still made of ice. The tips of the petals were dusted with blue. It was beautiful.

"Kagome..." He whispered, absolutely speechless.

"I made it for you and Kilala helped me make it. Inside of it, there's a magic. A magic that makes this rose my Chosen one's." She smiled. "It's ever-lasting ice so it won't melt."

"I just told her how to put the magic in." Kilala said, grinning. Jack put the lid back on and set it aside. He pulled Kagome in for a hug.

"Soooo..." Kagome laughed awkwardly. "Does this make us...?" When they pulled away, she gestured between them both.

"Yeah. I guess it does." Jack nodded. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. Then, the door burst open. The new couple looked up to see the other guardians were in the room and were now staring. They blushed madly. Sandy silently clapped happily.

"You two are finally together, da?" North chuckled. "I knew this would happen soon!"

"Don't get her pregnant just yet, Frostbite." Bunny teased.

"P-pregnant?!" They yelled at the same time. The two jump away, looking in different directions to hide their embarrassment. Sandy went over and Kagome moved back to Jack's side. She watched th little man make signs out of dreamsand above his head. No one really understood him but Kagome smiled, surprising the guardians. She knelt down near Sandy and hugged him.

"You're so sweet." She said. Sandy smiled and hugged back. Finally, she was warming up to at least one of them. Kagome released her hold and stood up. She rested her head against Jack's shoulder, sighing in content. She didn't care if the others were watching. Turning her head to face Jack, she placed a kiss on his cheek. Jack stood there like an idiot. Kagome laughed until Jack snapped out of his stupor and blew against her nose, making some frost appear on the tip. Kagome rubbed her nose until the frost went away and growled playfully. "I'm going to get you for that!"

"You're gonna have to catch me first!" And with that, Jack sprinted out of the room, Kagome close on his tail. The guardians heard them laughing as they ran down the hallways.

"Well," North clasped his hands together. "Who thinks Pitch will die if he knows about them?"

"Me." Bunny and Tooth said. Sandy nodded, showing he thought so too.

"Not just me, huh?" North chuckled. "Let's hope he doesn't, eh?"

()

Me: What will be Pitch's reaction to Jack and Kagome? FIND OUT on another chapter. Not sure which. All I know is that it will be on some other chapter. Okay, I am tired so this isn't my best work. I have to get up early tomorrow. Curling! Woo! Best sport ever! Problem, it's on at 11.30am or something and I wanna be LAZY! Oh! Wait, make that today. Turns out, it's 3.03am here. Awkward. Well, I'm gonna sleep now. Night! Or morning! Or you know What I mean!


End file.
